Nowadays, consumer electronic products have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. Especially, notebook computers have become dispensable electronic products of the office workers.
The notebook computer comprises a keyboard with plural key structures. Generally, a key structure of the keyboard of the notebook computer mainly comprises a scissors-type connecting member, an elastic element, and a keycap. The elastic element is disposed within the scissors-type connecting member. The keycap is disposed over the scissors-type connecting member and the elastic element. Typically, the scissors-type connecting member comprises an inner frame and an outer frame. Hereinafter, the configurations of a conventional scissors-type connecting member will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional scissors-type connecting member. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating an outer frame of the conventional scissors-type connecting member of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a schematic perspective view illustrating an inner frame of the conventional scissors-type connecting member of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the scissors-type connecting member 1 comprises an inner frame 11 and an outer frame 12. A circular pivot hole 121 is formed in an inner surface of the outer frame 12. A pivot rod 111 is protruded from an outer surface of the inner frame 11. For assembling the scissors-type connecting member 1, the pivot rod 111 of the inner frame 11 is inserted into the pivot hole 121 of the outer frame 12, so that the inner frame 11 is pivotally coupled to the outer frame 12.
The conventional scissors-type connecting member 1, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, the inner frame 11 and the outer frame 12 are pivotally coupled to each other through the pivot rod 111. Since the scissors-type connecting member 1 is not equipped with a position-limiting structure, the inner frame 11 may be rotated relative to the outer frame 12 at any rotating angle. The absence of the position-limiting structure is detrimental to the connection between the keycap and the scissors-type connecting member 1. That is, the scissors-type connecting member 1 is readily connected with the keycap in a wrong direction.
Moreover, the inner frame 11 and the outer frame 12 of the conventional scissors-type connecting member 1 fail to be directly combined together. That is, for combining the inner frame 11 with the outer frame 12, the outer frame 12 should be manually widened and subjected to a tiny deformation. After the outer frame 12 is widened, the pivot rod 111 of the inner frame 11 can be inserted into the pivot hole 121 of the outer frame 12. Under this circumstance, since the assembling time is increased, the throughput of the keyboard is reduced. Moreover, it is unable to automatically assemble the scissors-type connecting member 1.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved scissors-type connecting member in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.